Mine
by peanutbutterpickle22
Summary: "If it were anyone else, I could never believe it…but I always knew we could make it this far." What will it take to bring Kim's guard down? Kick Songfic to Mine by Taylor Swift. Forgot the disclaimer inside, but I do not own Kickin' It or Taylor Swift! peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo


_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk_

_With a fear of falling_

_Wonder why we bother with love_

_If it never lasts_

A jump to the future. The Wasabi Warriors had graduated high school. Rudy stayed in Seaford, still the owner of the Bobby Wasabi dojo. It was much lonelier now that the whole gang had left. Eddie went off to Florida Tech. Who knew he was into that? Milton went to Harvard. They always knew he'd be there someday. Jerry… well, Jerry went off to some college that specialized in the arts, to become a better dancer. He didn't get a scholarship for grades. Shocker. Jack and Kim? Well, they both got accepted to the same college, to train as martial artists. They left their small town of Seaford, and went off to bigger and better things in the bigger cities of California.

Jack got a part-time job as a waiter in a small café on the outskirts of town. It was mostly to pay the fees for the apartment that he had rented. Kim stayed there most of the time, but it wasn't technically hers. Oh yeah, one small thing…Jack and Kim were dating at this point. But Kim had a hard time with this. She had grown up with so much loss in love, and didn't want to lose Jack as her best friend. What if she fell…and he wasn't there anymore to catch her?

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it _

_Yes, Yes_

_I can see it now_

It was a Sunday, and neither Jack nor Kim had any classes. It was a day for them to just relax and enjoy each other's company. They were lying on the couch, Jack on the bottom, and Kim lying with her head on his chest, with his arms wrapped protectively around her, watching cheesy chick flicks together.

Kim looked up at Jack, and he smiled back down at her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she just kept staring.

"What?" Jack asks her, staring into her brown eyes.

"I just…I can't believe it's been 4 years already! Seems like just yesterday…can you believe it?" She asks, referring to them getting together when they were sophomores in high school.

"If it were anyone else, I could never believe it…but I always knew we could make it this far," he smiled down proudly at his blonde princess. It had been a heck of a journey those past years, but they were both ready for whatever was ahead.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

Kim and Jack sat in his bed, talking late at night, before they were to go to sleep. Jack looked at a picture on the nightstand by his bed, of them on the beach. They were lying down on their backs, with their heads next to each other. They were both laughing like there was no tomorrow. It was the cheesiest, and most cliché picture ever, but they loved it. Jack chuckled.

"What?" Kim asked Jack, curious as to what he was laughing at.

"It's just that picture over there," he gestured towards the picture he was looking at, "remember? Our first real date, at the beach."

"Yeah, I remember…" Kim trailed off at the end, reminiscing about their good times back when they were just in high school.

*Flashback*

_It was 5 in the afternoon, and Kim and Jack we're down at one of the many famous California beaches. Their friends were there, too, but they were way off in the distance, leaving the couple alone. They swam together, had a picnic dinner with their friends, and just talked until the sun began to set. Kim walked out towards the sunset, so the water was just barely splashing against her ankles. All the guys had left, and it was just them two left. Jack walked up next to Kim, and put his arm over her shoulders. Kim wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his chest._

"_You know, I'm supposed to be getting home soon…" Kim said, but she really didn't care. Her dad didn't care anyways. He never cared about her._

"_Yeah…you're lying though. I know you want to stay here with me," Jack smirked down at Kim. She just looked up at him and giggled. He leaned in. Kim closed her eyes, and their lips touched. It was nothing special. No messy make out scene, no fireworks exploding, no cheering crowds. It was just them, standing on the beach, in each other's arms, sharing their special moment. And they wouldn't have wanted it any other way. _

*End Flashback*

"Hey Jack?" Kim whispered, as she remembered their moment on the beach.

"Yes, Kimmy?" Jack asked, concern lightly threaded in his voice.

"You're the best, you know that, right?" Kim said lightly.

"You're pretty great yourself," he smirked at her, making her giggle, "and I'll always be yours."

_Flash forward, and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets, and you figure out why I'm doubting_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Later in the year, Kim and Jack were still dating, and Kim was over one night. Jack invited her to spend the night, again, and she gladly accepted. She got up and went to the drawer that Jack had dedicated specifically to her. She pulled out her pajamas and went to go get changed. When she was finished, she walked into the living room where Jack was. She sat herself down on Jack's lap and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Jack trailed off at the end.

"No way! Really?" Kim teased him.

"Yes, really," Jack answered sarcastically.

"So what have you been thinking about?" Kim urged him to go on.

"Well, you spend basically every night her, and you don't technically have a place of your own…" he trailed off again. Kim looked him dead in the eyes and laughed a little.

"I thought you'd never ask, Brewer," she flashed him her signature smile. He smiled back. But as quickly as she had accepted, she began having some doubts.

"Well, maybe we should wait a bit, I mean, you know… " Kim started mumbling lame excuses that were barely audible to Jack.

"Why? I mean, you basically live here already…" Jack motioned towards her pictures hanging up, and her drawer full of clothes, "what's wrong babe?"

"It's just…well, when my parents were younger, they decided to move in together, and he ended up getting her pregnant, then leaving my mom all alone, and I really just don't want history to repeat itself," Kim said shyly, her eyes gazing everywhere but at the gorgeous boy she was sitting with. He pulled her in closer to him on his lap.

"We're not your parents…I'm not going anywhere Kim, I promise," Jack said firmly, then lifted Kim's chin to his face. He kissed her softly on the lips, and she snuggled in closer.

"Thanks Jack," she smiled, her face now nuzzled in his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kim," he whispered, and they fell asleep in that position on the couch together.

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, Yes _

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

The man in the dark suit came by the door again, for the third time that month.

"You HAVE to pay your rent by the end of this month, or I am going to make you move out!" he said, in his low, scratchy voice, almost like a growl. Kim had answered the door this time, and Jack came up behind her.

"We already told you, we'll have the money by the end of the month! Now, will you please stop bugging us?" The man stood in silence at Jack's statement, and Jack shut the door on him.

"I feel guilty, I should be working to help pay too…" Kim said, playing with her thumbs and watching her hands.

"No, it's fine, really. You should be focusing on your school work," Jack assured his girlfriend of now 5 years.

"But what about you? You need to focus to!" she pointed out to her very stubborn boyfriend.

"I'm doing fine, I'm only worried about you," Jack reassured her, and then kissed her cheek for good measure. Kim smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. She closed her eyes and remembered their beach date again. She knew she could trust him all the time, even when she wasn't sure of what might happen next.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

One day when Jack was working, and Kim had no classes, she put on her sneakers and walked outside. A nice walk could always clear her mind. She walked to the beach nearest where they lived. It also happened to be right near where Jack worked. But she didn't go in. Yet. She sat on the boardwalk and looked out into the water. You could see buildings in a distant city if you looked closely enough. It reminded her of their 3 year anniversary date.

*Flashback*

_Jack walked behind Kim, with his hands over her eyes, walking her to the beach. It was the most perfect cliché. _

"_Can't you just tell me where we are?" Kim asked, getting frustrated at not being able to see._

"_Don't you trust me?" Jack asked, pretending to be hurt. Kim bit her lip. She did trust Jack, she really did. And she was just starting to believe that, too. She always knew that she did, she just never trusted herself._

"_I do," Kim said, making Jack smile proudly. _

_He positioned her so she was facing the water, and the boardwalk, where he had set up a candlelight picnic. He removed his hands from her eyes, and wrapped them around her waist. She stood, gazing out at the gorgeous lights that seemed to be floating above the water._

"_It's beautiful," she whispered. Jack kissed her on the cheek._

"_Happy 3 years, Kimmy, I love you" he whispered back. He leaned his head down closer to her face, and kissed her on the lips. They shared a long, passionate kiss on the beach, only breaking when necessary to breathe. _

"_Happy 3 years, Jack, I love you too," Kim smiled, standing on her toes to kiss him again._

*End Flashback*

She sat for another minute, smiling about the old memory. Jack would never leave her. They weren't her parents. She was worried for nothing.

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_When everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_But you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with the careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Kim sat waiting for him late at night. It was more like early in the morning. 2 in the morning, to be exact. It was the third night in a row that he had been out late. She was starting to get suspicious. Who works this late every night three nights in a row? Definitely not a college student. He KNEW about her past. He KNEW how paranoid it made her. He walked in the door around 2:15. He closed the door quietly, not noticing her sitting there. He removed his shoes quietly, hung up his jacket, and lightly set his keys on the counter. Then he looked up and froze. There she was, wide awake, waiting for him. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying.

"Where were you?" she asked, choking back the tears.

"Just…working," Jack said quietly, his voice an octave higher than usual. He always stunk at lying. She got angry.

"Tell me where you were!" Kim said with a little more rage.

"I was doing something, but I PROMISE I wasn't with another girl. I'm not like that! You know me, Kim," Jack said with more sincerity in his voice. She wanted to believe him, she really did. But she knew about her parents' past. And to her, it sounded like it was coming back to haunt her.

"Then tell me where you were…honestly," Kim had relaxed a little.

"I-I can't," Jack said apologetically. She stood up. He wasn't going to see her crying. She wouldn't give him that. She ran out the door and fled out toward the street. She knew she wouldn't be able to get very far, so she sat on the curb, sobbing. It was raining. She felt a warm jacket wrapped around her, and a strong arm pull her close. She made a very feeble attempt to break from his grasp. She knew what was coming. The whole, 'I'm sorry, there's just this other girl…' speech that she had always been told about. But what he said took her by surprise.

"You know I could never leave you," he whispered in her ear. She continued crying.

"Do you really want to know where I was?" He looked at her crying. She nodded lightly.

"I've been planning our anniversary dinner for weeks now. I've been working extra to pay for it," he explained himself, still holding her tight.

"You remember our 3 year anniversary?" Jack asked Kim, and she nodded again, "well, when I said I loved you…I really meant it. And I still do. And I'll love you forever. I don't want anyone else, Kim. Only you. It's always has been you. And I love you," he repeated his words from the past anniversary.

"I love you too," Kim said through her tears. Jack carried her bridal style to their apartment. He gave her a pair of his sweats and a big t-shirt for her to change into. She always loved wearing his clothes. He kissed her and left her to get changed.

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) Gonna make it now_

_(Hold on) I can see it, _

_(Yes, yes) I can see it now. _

Kim thought for a long time before she fell asleep that night. Mostly she thought about Jack. How someone could possibly tear down all the walls she had spent so long on building. But he had done it. And she could think of no one better…to fall in love with.

_-xoxo-_

**A/N I like sonfics…that's all I really have to say. R&R please. Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxox**


End file.
